ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Crossover Universe episodes
Here are a list of episodes in a fantasy-comedy TV series, Crossover Universe. Season 1 #The Portal: Part 1 - Anna and Kyle thinks their father is a cartoonist so he made a portal for them, causing them to leap through another world and everything is not what it seems... #The Portal: Part 2 - When Serana brings up with the Real World alliance against the Crossover Universe, Anna and the friends must save the Crossover Universe! #Nightmare in Elmore - When inanimate objects come to live, Anna and Kyle turns to Gumball and Darwin to save Elmore. #Dystopia - When the town was being infected by the strange magic, Anna, Kyle and the friends must save the town from a very unhappy ending! #The Amulet and the Adventure - Anna and Kyle find two amulets from the Park. When they try it on, they use their powers and have the power to fight evil! #Annabelle in Wander's World - Annabelle couldn't stand Alison's bad rumors about her boyfriend so she gets sent to Wander's new universe. #A Shot in the Park - After seeing a person killed in the park, Dipper must find the true legend of the killer and Anna must find the victim and the killer. #The Mischief in Beach City - Steven Universe decides to team up with the Crystal Gems and Anna and Kyle to save the day from the monsters! #The Loud Life - Annabelle meets up with The Loud Family and befriends Luan Loud. #Alma is Missing - Alma becomes lost and discovers that she had a cousin named Ariel Westerhouse. #The Miserable Tale of Ariel Westerhouse - Ariel tells her story about her life. #Halloween - On Halloween, Annabelle decided to host the upcoming Halloween dance at her school; It's Halloween and Ariel is in another realm where Annabelle's fictional friends live. #Who Believes In Ghosts? - The group meet Danny Phantom and his team (Sam Manson, Tucker Foley, and Jazz Fenton) as they look for ghosts who are attacking Amity Park. #The Eye of the Dragon - Anna and Kyle met up with Jake Long who helps them stop a giant spider, only for him to be tracked down by Huntsgirl (Rose). #Shrunken Anna - Hildy and Grim Gloom shrinks Anna and her friends and must find a way to reverse it. #Teaming Up with the Teen Titans! - Jack takes Anna and Kyle to Jump City where Slade decides to take over the city. When Anna wanted to team up with the Teen Titans to save the day from Slade, Kyle goes on with his friends to go on a leadership with Anna and must save the day...with the Teen Titans in help of Robin. #Nocturnia! - Nocturnia, Serana's assistant comes to Crossovia to take over the Crossover Universe and Anna, Kyle and Jack has to stop her! #Son of a Witch - Kyle is accidentally transported to a school for witches along with his friends. #Save the Last Magical Chance - Alma, Anna's new neighbor proceeds to hunt down Serana to end her dark plans for good. Season 2 #Attack of the Doppelgangers - Serana creates robotic doppelgangers and it's up to Annabelle to save Andrea Marano, Lucy's former rival. #Anna the First - Sofia teaches Anna how to be a better princess in Princess School. Meanwhile, Kyle has to find Anna until Serana might kidnap her! #Welcome to Gravity Falls!: Part 1 - Anna, Kyle, Lucy, Johnny and Alex meet Dipper and Mabel, who knew about the true revealed secret of Bill Cipher and the book. #Welcome to Gravity Falls!: Part 2 - Anna's friends and even her brother, Kyle must found out who the portal really was taking them to the crossover world. Anna must break the spell into thinking that the "dream demon", Bill Cipher was "really" real. #Fairies in the Garden - Anna and Kyle meets the fairies in the Fairy Garden when a fairy queen is kidnapped. #Jeannie's Road Trip - Anna, Kyle, Lucy and Johnny want to go to the Crossovia City Theatres with Jeannie to see The Good Dinosaur, but Alex really hates Pixar Movies and wants to play The Lego Movie Videogame. When they enter the theatre, Alex takes a turn to the worst by forcing everyone to watch The Lego Movie. When they enter the room, they forced Alex to watch the movie, then Alex got grounded. #Babysitter Project No. 12 - Kyle and Anna babysit Lucy's sister, Kiki. When she was headed right to Serana's castle, Kyle must find Kiki before it's too late. #Little Girl Meets Ghost - Kiki gained her first ability to see and talk to ghosts. #Mysteriously Haunted Halloween - Anna and Kyle are haunted by the ghost of their mother, Jeannie Sullivan and they must find out who killed her. #Kyle and Anna meet Mario #The Paranormal Activity Project: The Evil Within #Andrea Gets Trapped - Andrea Marano, Lucy's former rival gets trapped in Crossover Universe. #The Crossover Thanksgiving - While having Thanksgiving dinner, Anna, Kyle and Jack thinks that Jeannie's ghost will come on Thanksgiving to haunt her family and seek revenge on Serana by haunting her. #Andrea Over Yonder - After being nice for spreading rumors, Andrea will go to a new world Annabelle has sent to. She first meets Wander and Sylvia about the gossip blog Andrea made and will fight Lord Hater. #'Over's Lot - Anna and Kyle go to 'Over's Lot to meet the residents. But unfortunately, people are disappearing and the vampires are still alive! #Annabelle's Christmas #Luan Out Loud - Ariel befriends Luan Loud and the other Loud siblings. #Mind Control'd - Mandy controls Luan's mind, making her a sullen teenager to do Grim's bidding. #Anna and the Crystal Gems: Part 1 #Anna and the Crystal Gems: Part 2 Season 3 #Growing Up Annabelle - Anna realized that she is having a birthday party. #The Gothic Best Friend Mystery? - Anna and Kyle stumble upon a group of Goth girls so Anna and the other girls disguise as Goths in order to find the mystery crystal. #Meeting Cyro - Anna and Kyle meet Cyro. #Briar Beauty's Lost Rose - Ariel, Annabelle, and Kyle searches for Briar Beauty's missing rose when it's still gone and was stolen by Serana. #Ghostly Amulet Problems - Alma, Robyn, and Ariel turn into ghosts after wearing the Soul Pendant. #The Colorstealer - Serena stole all of the colors of the Multiverse City, as Annabelle, Kyle, and the rest of the people of the real world, including Ariel, has to stop Serena from taking all the color. #The Lost City - Andrea and Lucy finds themselves trapped in the Lost City. #Peppa-Mint's Very Bad Day - Andrea and Ariel searches for Peppa-Mint is about to cry and The Shopkins Gang need help Peppa-Mint to Feel Better. See also *Crossover Universe Category:Episode list Category:Lists Category:Crossover Universe